


The True Meaning of Hanukkah

by ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, HAPPY HOLIDAYS Y'ALL, Hanukkah, I'm done g'night, Knitting, Look I know its late but, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay/pseuds/ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay
Summary: Michael and Jeremy have never exchanged holiday gifts, due to something neither of them remember.Well, now is good a time as ever to fix that.





	The True Meaning of Hanukkah

**Author's Note:**

> Alternately titled The Scarf.
> 
> I have no idea ok.
> 
> I had a plan like two months ago that was completely different. Hey, at least I get to put this out so, late happy Hanukkah.

Michael Mell would like to think of  himself as a superior gift giver. Whether it be rain, shine, birthday, or holiday, he always came through for his family. And though the only things his distant family knew he liked were music and retro things, (the safest bets, bless their hearts) they came through for him, especially on the holidays, that's when everyone gets the best gifts. Which is part of why Michael was absolutely freaking out.

    Here's the issue, Jeremy and Michael never _actually_ got gifts for eachother on the holidays. It was a pact they'd made after a confusing card exchange and viscous argument on the same year that they had met. He won't go into too much detail about it, but it ended with crying and a spit handshake deal. Neither remember it that much anyway but it stood for years to come.

    It isn't like Michael doesn't understand the first thing about Hanukkah, he's been friends with the guy for 12 years, however he isn't well versed in the gift giving aspect. The first few years he sat in on each day of Jeremy and his dad celebrating Hanukkah and  Michael learned nothing present wise, just that you recieved multiple gifts that seemed to have no relation to eachother, each day kind of had its own seperate thing.

     Michael had been pondering what to get Jeremy and it turns out that his crucial, oh so considerate thought with multiple breaks between ran all the way through to the last day of Hanukkah. (All that time did _not_ pass out of laziness to get him a gift, he was spending most of his time with Jeremy in the first place. Checkmate you subconsciously judgemental motherfucker.) He is pretty much completely out of time, which brings us all the way back to his current situation. Jeremy and finding a proper gift.

      He could get him a book, but he doesn't think that's what he's supposed to give him today. He's just on the verge of screaming out of frustration, when his phone vibrates. "Hey dude!" Jake says into the phone. "Jake! Hey, by any chance might you know literally anything about what to give someone for the last day of Hanukkah?"

      It turns out the answer was no, no Jake didn't know anything of what to give someone for Hanukkah and, infact, stated he thought that Hanukkah was one day. But, he did suggest that you could Google it and wow, duh, why didn't he think of that. Michael immediately goes to his most trusted resource for a search, and discovers that he's supposed to give him something, homemade?

     Homemade... Homemade.....

     Well he has nothing.

     Wait, no, he's got an idea. He quickly gets up and looks for his beginners knitting needles that he recieved from his lola as a gift one year forever ago, and finds them along with some yarn. "With the time I have there's no way this is going to end well, but so help me it will be sincere" he mumbles to the needles clutched in his hand. "This will be the most sincere piece of shit Jeremy will recieve in his life."

     Michael begins knitting as fast as he possibly can with a passion, which is not as fast as you might think. It takes him half the day to get far enough into the scarf to even really call it a scarf. He keeps going.

      He ends up finishing it a length where it at least kind of looks mostly right and well, he's proud of it. He bundles up and cradles the rolled-up scarf in an arm like it's a prize. He's smiling wide as he starts walking off the stoop, then promptly slips backward, dropping the scarf in the process.

     He should've put down salt when his mom said so.

    He rubs his elbows, mood only slightly stifled as he reaches for the scarf

    Which is suddenly nabbed by the neighborhood stray.

    Goddamn it. This is the type of shit that only happens on tv.

    Michael walks after the quite large cat, who is only trotting in front of him instead of running for some reason. The reason, he discovers a few seconds later, is to get his guard down so she can take off like a bullet as if her life depended on it. Of course his only option is to run shouting after her into the completely opposite direction of Jeremy's house.

    He better love this scarf.

    Michael looks into his pockets for anything to exchange, anything, and comes upon nothing but a couple of patches he hasn't ironed onto his hoodie yet. Wait. No. 

    He sighs, slowing down amd whistling loud enough that the dog can still hear. He kneels down with one of his patches, a brand new patch, in his opened palm.

    She turns, tilting her patchy colored head at him, holding his hard work in her maw. She doesn't even give it a second glance. "Oh come on! I made a genuine offer!" He chases after her again,  trying not to lose her or else he would've done all this for nothing, and as he gets tired she seems to just pick up speed. 

    He tries to call her to get her to slow down or _something,_ but she doesn't slow down until she reaches a house. Michael doesn't really think about where he is, he's just happy to take in sweet gulps of air. "I am never going to excercise in any way ever again because of you" he points accusingly at her, she just huffs as if his chasing her was an inconvenience and strolls into the bushes in front of the house.

    Michael yelps,  grabbing the short tail of the scarf since it was finally in reach and gets it from her with a hell of a lot of struggle. She just mews loudly as he prepares to head to Jeremy's house,  until he hears another cat noise that sounds much smaller than the cat he's been chasing. He tries not to look back, very upset with the stray that he's chased for about an hour, but his curiosity overtakes him.

    And. Michael is now very angry at his weak heart. 

   There's at least one kitten right there under the bush, he only knows this because of the one sticking it's head out from it and frantically mewing. The cat he knows, he assumes she is the mother, licks and nudges the kitten back, standing in front of them.

   Wow, you'd think he was the one who was the real jerk. He sighs, already knowing what he was going to do.

    He unzips his coat, taking it off and tossing it to the momma cat. "Happy holidays, demon"

    It's 6 o clock by the time Michael actually makes it to the Heere household, scratches all over his hands, visibly tired and shivering, but alive so. That's something.

    Jeremy looks laughably more composed than Michael for a change when he opens the door, he has on his kipa and one very corny Hanukkah sweater. Michael offers him the scarf that has been the cause of his emotional turmoil for the past 8 hours. "I have gone unimaginable lengths in order to get and give this to you. Please accept this token of my affections." Jeremy takes the scarf, face full of questioning but wordlessly accepts it. "God bless you, Jeremy Heere" he grabs his face and kisses him on the cheek, walking inside immediately after. "I need food"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I couldn't post this for Hanukkah, help me out if I got anything wrong? And happy Kwanzaa to those who celebrate!


End file.
